The New Kids in Town
by Crazed Anime Fanatic
Summary: my second story! three new kids are comeing to Konoha High with them they bring new freinds and new foes. will thair past come back to huant them? pleas review!


The New Kids in Town

Disclamer: i do not own Naruto. just the characters Danielle, Amanda, Riko, and Serenity.

It was a normal day at Konoha High. The silence of the class was interrupted by Naruto. "Hey! Did you guy's hear that three new kid's are coming today?" Naruto asked the others (A/N: The others being the other Konoha Nin's and the Sand Sib's).

"Yeah we know that Naruto." Ino huffed.

"Listen up everyone!" Kakasi Sensei said. "We have three new students I would like to introduce. Come on in you three."

In they walked. The guy who introduced himself as Riko was wearing a dark green shirt, kaki pants, and he had a hair style similar to that of Gaara's only brown instead of red. The first girl was shorter than the other two said her name was Danielle (me). She had on a black shirt on that had skulls on it, dark blue jeans that got lighter on the bottom, and she had medium brown hair. The second girl who's name was Amanda had the same shirt has her sister, black jeans, and wore he hair the same way as her sister too.

"Find an empty seat you three." Kakasi Sensei said.

Danielle chose a seat in front Sasuke, Riko sat behind Kankuro, and Amanda sat in front of Gaara. By the time they all had sat down the bell rang and everyone went to lunch.

"Hey wait up!" Naruto yelled. "Why don't you three sit with us?" He asked.

"That's ok with me how 'bout you Dani?" Riko asked.

"I don't see why not." She replied.

"How 'bout you Mani?" He asked.

"Yeah why not?" Came her reply.

As everybody was eating their lunch silently Amanda and Danielle pulled out their iPod's and started listening to them. Suddenly………… Amanda starts spontaneously singing along with the song she was listening to (A/N: she'd actually do that. It has happened in the past.)

"…………Goodbye so long nice try I'm gone………………I won't forget the way you made me feel I won't regret………" She sang. Everybody was looking at her like she was insane.

"This is normal for her to do." Riko assured them.

So after that random outburst lunch went back to being silent. The rest of the day was uneventful until two guys walked up to Amanda and Danielle.

"Now what are two lovely young ladies like you hanging out with these losers when you could be hanging out with us?" Guy #1 said.

Ino and Sakura were about to ay something but they were interrupted by Amanda.

"We can hang out with whom ever we want to hang out with and hanging out with them sure as hell I better than hanging out with you. So buzz off assholes.

"What the hell did you say you little bitch?!" Guy #2 roared as he took a swing at her. But she dodged it with ease and kicked him in the chest sending him flying. Guy #1 went in for a hit but was met with a punch to the gut by Danielle. After that hit those two guys had enough and ran. Everybody looked at the two girls with respect now.

"Hey I have an idea how about you guy's come over to our house?" Riko asked the others. That statement was met by lots of ok's, some why not's, and three "…"'s (A/N: Guess which three?). As they were walking Naruto and the others were asking a lot of questions.

"How old are you?" Kiba asked (Akamaru is with him).

"I'm 16, Mandi & Dani are 14." Riko replied.

"Who do you live with?" Naruto asked.

"Their parents you baka! Right?" Sakura asked.

"No we live with our sister. Both of our parents are dead." Danielle stated.

"Oh sorry. My parents are dead too." Naruto said. Both him and Sasuke now haw it was to have no parents.

"It's ok Naruto you didn't know." Riko said softly.

"I hate to break up this little pity fest but we have arrived." Amanda said. The house was fairly big & parked in the drive way was four bikes. One was black with silver skulls, one was cameo pattern on it, one was red and silver, and the last one ad flames on it. And a few cars were parked in the front lawn.

"Wow! Are all those yours?" Hinata asked.

"The bikes are but the cars aren't. The black one's Mandi's, the cameo one's Riko's, the red one's Dani's, and the one with the flames s mine." Said a woman at the door of the house. "Welcome home you three and who are they? I'm their sister Serenity by the why." She explained.

"These are some friends from school." Dani replied grinning. As they walked into the house Sasuke asked Serenity a question.

"What do you do for a living?" He asked.

"I work on cars hear at home. Make yourselves at home. You can throw your bags in the corner." She said pointing to said corner.

"Nice place you got." Temari commented as everyone threw their bas in the corner.

"Thanks Temari. So what do you guy's want to do?" Dani asked.

"How 'bout you clean the cars like I told you to do _yesterday_?" Serenity suggested.

"Fine, fine just let us go change." Mandi said. As Mandi and Dani went to go change Riko asked the others if the wanted to help. They said yes. As they were getting the stuff Mandi and Dani came down. Mandi was now wearing a light brown shirt with a panda on the front with some kaki pants. And Dani was wearing a light blue shirt with the same pants on as before.

"Ok let's go wash those cars!!" Naruto shouted. They all went out and stated washing the various cars. As they were washing the cars Neji asked a question.

"If you don't mind me asking how did your parents die?" He asked.

"We don't mind. They died when we were young so we don't remember them much. But to answer your question Neji they died in a car crash. A drunk driver hit them and they died instantly. Riko explained. Oh was all Neji said.

"It's ironic thou 'cause your sister works on cars and your parents died in a car crash." Naruto pointed out. In an effort to lighten the mood Ino asked a question.


End file.
